


Wannabe

by flannelflowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping but nothing violent, SUPER CHEESY, Singing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spice Girls make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Darcy is singing to herself when she’s rescued from Hydra and meets her soulmate. Turns out he’s not a fan of Spice Girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy didn't know how long she'd been tied up in the cold sterile room. The Hydra dumbasses that kidnapped her were disappointed to discover that they accidentally kidnapped Jane's assistant rather than the doctor herself. On top of that, they had hoped she had some kind of powers but nope just plain human Darcy. Several doctors had visited her in the makeshift cell to draw blood and run tests. They had her strapped to a chair most of the day but eventually released her bonds when they realized she wasn't much of a threat. 

Although Darcy was partially offended, she was glad to be able to move. As time dragged on Darcy had to keep herself from going insane so she began to sing songs to keep herself calm. At first, she sang quietly and under her breath. She sang meaningful songs that gave her hope. But it soon unraveled to whatever she could think of and she got louder. She was in the middle of Spice Girls’ ‘Wannabe’ chorus when the door slammed open and a dark-haired man holding a large gun looked her over. 

"If you wannabe my lover, you have got to-Holy Shit are you a good guy or another bad guy?" 

The man in black stiffened but lowered his weapon and Darcy could now tell how handsome he was. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't tell?" 

Darcy gasped as he spoke her words. 

Her words were tingling on her chest above her heart on her left breast. Having such a vulgar soulmate mark Darcy was conditioned by her mother to wear modest clothing. Her sweaters and scarves always kept her mark hidden. Darcy always had colorful language but her mother blamed her soulmate and her mark for her bad mouth. 

His voice brought her back to the present. 

"Come on sweetheart we’ve got to go." 

"You never answered me." Darcy said firmly. She’d had so many Hydra goons coming in and out of the room for the past couple days she wanted to make sure the guy was a good one, even if he was her soulmate. 

"You’re serious? I said your words and you said mine and you're still questioning if I'm a good guy?" 

"I don't know. I've always secretly had a thing for bad boys." Darcy shrugged. 

He stepped up close and pulled her to him, firm but not roughly. 

"Of course my soulmate would be difficult." He mumbled. 

Darcy had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

Her soulmate apparently had some badass skills which he demonstrated as he led her out of the building, neutralizing any threat they came across. 

When they were on the quinjet back to SHIELD they sat across from each other as she got checked over for any injuries. 

"Do you know how much shit I got from that damn song?" Brock broke the silence.

"Yeah well your eloquent words are on my tit so we're even." 

The medic checking her over raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

Brock rubbed his jaw trying to disguise his smirk but he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to her covered chest. 

The medic finished and left the two of them alone at the back of the plane. 

“I’m Darcy.” 

He nodded already having known who they were rescuing. 

“Brock Rumlow.” 

Darcy tried not to laugh at his name. 

“So you still haven’t answered my question.” Darcy prodded. 

“I’m bad in all the right ways baby.” He smirked. 

Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes. She waited for a real answer. She watched him as his eyes trailed over her body. Normally it would’ve bothered her, a guy staring so intently but the fact that it was her soulmate calmed Darcy down. It caused a warm feeling in her chest. In a trance almost she realized he was stalling. When she was about to speak up again, he beat her to it. 

“Having those words on my body it was always hanging over my head, good or bad. Making me always question if what I was doing was the right thing. I wasn’t always but,” he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, “I can promise you I will be the right thing for you.” 

Darcy let out a breath. 

“Wow. Good speech. Practice that a lot?” 

He let out a huff that turned into a laugh. 

“My planned one was a lot better.” 

That made Darcy smile. 

“Where is your mark?” Darcy asked realizing she hadn’t seen it yet. 

Brock already had his Strike gear off and was left in a tight black t-shirt and cargo pants. He lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to expose writing that wrapped around his very muscular bicep. 

“So how much shit did you get from it?” Darcy asked. 

“Plenty. I was already almost 30 when that damn song came out. I was worried you were a middle schooler. That song haunted me for a long time. I’d tense up any time it came on. Other agents love pranking me with it.” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Darcy imagined it could be stressful having your soul mark being used against you in that way. 

Brock just shrugged. 

“Why were you singing anyway?” 

“It’s a nervous tick. Keeps my mind off what's really happening.” 

“Those bastards hurt you?” Brock asked suddenly. 

“No I’m fine. They wanted Jane. Is she okay?” 

“Foster’s secure.” 

“They did run some tests but I'm not afraid of needles so I’m fine.” 

“They’ll do a more thorough check up when we get to SHIELD.” 

Darcy studied her soulmate. He looked older but in incredible shape. His eyes were dark and intense and the dark scruff on his jaw lended well to his dark complexion. His hair was something she wanted to run her hands through although he seemed like he may be particular about it since it was perfect even after a rescue mission. 

When they arrived at SHIELD, Darcy was met with all 5 foot and 3 inches of fury in the form of Jane. 

“Darcy!! Thank goodness you’re safe. It’s only good thing these jack-booted thugs have ever done!!” Jane shouted at all of the agents around them in the hanger. 

“Jane I’m fine. Calm down. I need to tell you some-” 

“Are those needle marks?!?” Jane exclaimed looking at the inside of Darcy’s arms. 

Jane pulled Darcy with her in the direction of what she assumed was the medical wing. Darcy looked over her should to catch a glimpse of Brock walking down the opposite hallway. 

Jane hovered during the exam, practically second guessing everything they were doing. 

“You called SHIELD Jane?” Darcy asked after the doctor cursed under his breath and left the room, probably to get away from Jane. 

“You were kidnapped Darcy! And with Thor away, I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Awww you do love me.” 

“Of course I love you!! You’re the only assistant that has ever been helpful.” 

Darcy gave her a look. 

“And you're my best friend.” Jane amended.

“I love you too Janey. But I have some bad news.” 

“What?” 

“We may have to be spending more time with SHIELD.” 

“Why??” 

“I met my soulmate.” 

“WHAT?!” 

Darcy explained meeting her soulmate and much to her surprise Jane agreed to the possibility of staying in DC for a while for her to get to know him. 

Once she was cleared by medical, she asked for directions to Brock Rumlow’s office. She discovered he was Commander of Strike Alpha, the team that rescued her. 

She found him on the fourth floor in his office going over paperwork. She gently knocked on the door frame. 

He lifted his head seeing her at the door. He looked tired but his eyes brightened at the sight of her. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked like he was actually surprised she sought him out.

“Just got the all clear.” 

“Where’s Foster?” 

“Oh I’m sure she’s somewhere around here making someone’s life miserable.” Darcy waved a hand. 

“She really doesn’t like SHIELD, does she?” 

“Not one bit.” 

“But she loves you more. That’s why she called us.” 

“Even scientists need help from jack-booted thugs every once in a while.” Darcy shrugged. 

“Jack-booted thugs huh?” Brock leaned back in his office chair with a smirk. 

“Yup.” 

They smiled each other for a minute. 

“Want to get out of here?” Darcy nodded her head back. 

“Absolutely.” Brock gave her a grin. “Your place or mine?” Brock asked as he shut up his office. 

“Well seeing as how I live in an airstream with Jane, I’m gonna say your place.” 

Brock chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall. They both sighed simultaneously at the relief they felt being near their soulmate. 

“Is your soul mark really on your breast?” Brock asked. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait to find out.” Darcy sassed back. 

Brock groaned but gave her a small kiss on her temple. 

As they walked Darcy hummed _ the song. _Brock reared his head back in laughter. Making him laugh was instantly her new favorite thing. 

“Oh I definitely wannabe your lover.” Brock whispered in her ear. 

Darcy thoughts immediately went to what kind of lover her soulmate would be and she couldn’t wait to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy follow up. <3

“THE Brock Rumlow getting married. I can’t believe it.” Rodriguez, a Strike team member, said as the team stood with Brock. 

“Yeah neither can his fan club.” Anderson pointed at some women who looked equal parts annoyed and disappointed. 

Brock shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Well believe it and _ that _,” he gestured vaguely to the women, “was a long time ago boys.” 

“Yeah, plus Darcy has no problem telling them to back off.” Jack laughed. “Man oh man am I glad you got paired with a sheila like Darcy. You’re a lucky man.” His best friend raised his glass up to him. 

Brock knew just how lucky he was that he’d found his soulmate. He knew how even luckier he was that it was Darcy. But convincing her to marry him had been a whole other ordeal. Darcy made it clear from the beginning that just because they were soulmates that didn’t guarantee that they’d get married or even stay together. It was refreshing but also terrifying. Brock was happy that they worked at their relationship and were together for more than just some cosmic reason. But he could admit it to himself he didn’t want to fuck it up with his soulmate. 

But here they were engaged and getting married soon. Brock couldn’t be happier. He watched her from across the room as she headed to the bar. People stopped her and congratulated her. Her smile was blinding but what Brock loved more was the soft content smile she wore as she waited by the bar watching the party. What he wanted more than anything was for Darcy to want for nothing and to be perfectly happy. If anyone deserved it, she did. 

Darcy was waiting for her drink at the bar as she watched the party. From an outsider’s perspective it would be one of the most exclusive parties of the year with the important SHIELD agents and several Avengers in attendance but to Darcy it was just a party with her friends. Although there were still times Darcy had to pinch herself to make sure this was her real life. Every time she looked at Brock, she had trouble comprehending that they were together. Brock was all muscle and discipline, while she lovingly referred to herself as mostly curves and cookies. 

She looked over to where Brock was with Jack and other Strike members. He was laughing and looking more carefree than he had in a while. That made Darcy happy. 

“Quit staring at your fiancé. You have the rest of your life with him” Jane popped up next to Darcy. “Drink with me!!” 

Darcy chuckled as she sipped her drink. Normally Jane was all business but Darcy and Brock’s engagement party had her boss all in knots. Because even though Thor and Jane were soulmates they broke up because Thor was needed on Asgard for the foreseeable future. Darcy knew they’d find their way back to each other. 

“I’m sorry Thor couldn’t make it.” Darcy said sincerely. 

“Oh stop it. Enough about me. Tonight is about you and Brock. How does it feel to be the future Mrs. Rumlow?” 

Darcy laughed. 

“Oh no Mrs. Rumlow is his mother. I’ll just be Brock’s wife.” Saying it out loud hit Darcy like a ton of bricks. “Holy shit. I’m going to be Brock’s wife, and he’ll be my husband.” 

“Yep that’s what happens when you get married.” Jane said with a smirk. 

Any time Darcy got overwhelmed she reminded herself that Brock was her soulmate. 

“Darcy, Brock’s your soulmate.” Jane echoed her thoughts. “I know he will love you and keep you happy. Even if he is a jack-booted thug.” 

Darcy fully laughed. Jane always was right, even drunk. 

“And if he doesn’t, I’ll just beam into space or something.” Jane said casually as she sipped her drink but Darcy knew she was dead serious. 

“That won’t be necessary but I appreciate it all the same.” Darcy pulled her incredibly drunk boss slash best friend into a hug. 

Darcy pulled back as she heard the music quieten and her favorite Aussie’s voice on the mic. 

“Attention, attention please.” When the crowd didn’t quieten Jack put on his scariest look and yelled. “Oi shut it!!” 

That did it. 

“Thank you. Now, it’s time for the couple of the hour to get on the dance floor for a dance.” 

“I don’t know how they do it down under Jack but that’s usually at the wedding.” Brock said but grabbed Darcy’s hand pulling her to the dance floor anyway. 

“Well you need the practice mate.” Jack slapped his shoulder as he walked by. 

A sweet slow song began as the couple began to sway. 

“What a pain he is.” Brock said exasperated but Darcy heard the love for his best friend in his voice. 

“I’m sure he would say the same about you.” 

“Probably.” He said with a smirk. 

Darcy giggled as he kissed her temple before leaning back to look at her. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Brock said in awe of her. Darcy was perfect, perfect for him. He knew he’d do anything for her. He’d die for her. 

His words warmed her but it was the look in his eye that really moved her. Brock could get whatever he wanted from her when he looked at her like that. He looked at her like she was his whole world. 

“You sure about this?” Darcy asked half joking, half serious. 

“You bet your ass I am.” 

Brock pulled her in for breathtaking kiss. Darcy vaguely recognized the sounds of hoots and hollers but she was focused on the feel of Brock’s lips. Something she didn’t think she’d ever get tired of. 

Lost in their kiss they didn’t realize the song abruptly stopped. But when the first few notes of ‘the’ song started, Darcy threw her head back in laughter as Brock glared at his best friend. The room roared with laughter and cheers as Darcy started to jump around and dance, belting the song that would be stuck with them for life. Brock broke his glare to smile fondly at his soon to be bride. Darcy giggled as the members of the Strike Alpha team started to sing and dance as well. Jack recorded the whole thing. 

“They’re dead.” Brock leaned in and spoke over the music. 

“You love it!” Darcy smiled at his sweet smile on his face. 

“I love you.” He said seriously pulling her close to him. 

“I love you too lover boy.” Darcy sighed as they slowed dance to the upbeat song with family and friends dancing around them. It was perfect. 


End file.
